


Desire is the Ultimate Distraction

by UnknownnobodysAltFics (Unknownnobody32)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BlackThunder - Freeform, F/M, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Natasha's Slightly Kinky and Thor Might be Too, No Smut, No Strings Attached, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Secret Relationship, Steamy Without Being Explicit, Teammates with Benefits, They're Just Too Gorgeous Not to Ship, Thortasha - Freeform, Use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/UnknownnobodysAltFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steamy snippets  chronicling  Natasha and Thor's   fling, starting from how it all began and including several passionate moments between the two.  In the first installment, Nat shares why  she's been in an increasingly bad mood lately  and later she and Thor bond over sparring  and Russian tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ultimate Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confessions of an Assassin and a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962590) by [Unknownnobody32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/Unknownnobody32). 



> I had originally written these chapters for my own amusement, but I've decided to now go ahead and post them here. Technically, this was an alternate storyline taking place during the events of a funny fic I've written entitled "Confessions of an Assassin and a God." While this can be enjoyed without reading said inspired fic, I'll post the link to it anyway since it helps fill in the gaps and makes for reading the aforementioned story in a new light.

"Lady Natasha." Thor addressed her gently before she could make it further down the exiting hall.

She turned to him with a scowl, but her expression softened upon seeing his pleasant disposition.

"Yes, Thor?"

"I was on my way to another region of the Towers. Would it at all be agreeable for you if I was allowed to share your elevator?"

The clutch on her water bottle appeared to loosen a bit as she replied, "Of course. C'mon, I don't mind."

"I am much obliged." Thor nods his appreciation and goes to walk beside her.

"Lady Natasha, might I inquire about your well-being? You seem a trifle vexed.” Thor questioned her as she took a swig of her water.

Natasha chuckled, howbeit a bit bitterly and replied, “Is it _that_ obvious? I wonder what gave it away.”

“Put simply? The shrills of your contempt could rival a banshee’s,” Thor dead pans.

Taken aback, Natasha freezes in her tracks to turn to stare at Thor.

He meets her gaze serious and unflinching, until the assassin finally bursts out into genuine laughter.

Thor finally cracks a smile, “I believe that is the first time I have heard you laugh all week.”

Natasha gives Thor a friendly slap on the shoulder and comments, “Your sense of humor is perfectly intact, I don’t care what anyone says.”

Before he could contemplate whether to thank her or be greatly offended, she added, “And I’m sorry, I know I deserved that. It’s just that everyone has been grating on my last nerve lately. I guess you can say I’ve just been in a perpetual state of pissed off.”

“Your friends … they are only concerned for you, as am I. They are also alarmed your sense of duty toward your obligations has been lacking.”

Natasha sighs while stepping into the opening elevator. “I guess I can’t blame you guys, with me losing my focus as I have been. God! I hate that it’s my own head screwing me over in the end!”

Overcome by frustration, she sends a sharp kick toward the elevator’s metal back wall. The impact echoes a metallic clash throughout the enclosed area.

Once the elevator is again overtaken by silence, Thor asks her softly, “Anything of a particular nature that is troubling you?”

Her back is still to him as she mumbles, “I… I’m not much for sharing feelings and shoulder crying, no offense. I’ve just been thinking about the past… choices I’ve made, things I’ve been forced…” She quiets, turns to face him, and then starts again, “The past can be overwhelming, you know, though if I’m going to dwell on it I’d rather just depress myself with the details.” She smiles weakly up at him.

Thor nods somberly, “I think I can understand what you mean. When I am burdened with haunting memories, I would much rather suffer them alone.”

He drops his gaze from hers, his expression turning slightly pained. He looks so grieved that Natasha almost feels guilty bringing up the past. She knows that Thor’s own “haunting memories” must involve his brother, a major sore subject for the Thunderer.

He quickly shakes off his gloom, remembering he was there to offer his comrade support, not wallow in his own past miseries.

“Just know that if you ever change your mind, I will gladly lend an ear to your woes or to anything that you may wish to speak of.”

“Thanks Thor, I appreciate it.” She returns his kind smile with one of her own and stands before the elevator panel to choose her floor. She’s about to ask him what floor, yet hesitates when another alternative crosses her mind.

“Listen, since a little violence always takes my mind off things; I’m headed for the training room at my suite. I know I’m not the best of company now, but I could really use a sparring partner like you.”

“Indeed, lead the way. Such vigorous pastimes are quite the favorite of mine!” Says Thor, looking enthusiastic about the idea already.

* * *

 

 

~Forty Minutes Later~

 

Thor’s at the center of the mat, muscles flexing, stance wide, and hunter’s gaze sweeping over his incoming opponent. Natasha charges him, leading with a punch from her right arm only for him to dodge it. In that moment he swoops in, grabs her left arm, and spins her around so that her back’s pressed against his chest .  She's immobilized by the firm grip the crook of his arm has around her waist.

“You are swift, but not swift enough.” He boasts into her ear.

With an indignant huff, she uses her fist to strike him in the nose from over her shoulder, causing him to stumble backward a few inches. She uses the advantage to slip from his grip and kicks his feet out from underneath him. Natasha pounces on him in that instance and uses one hand to clutch him at his throat.

“And you were saying?” She counters to the god beneath her.

Even for a second, she knew making a show of dominating him was as dangerous as trying to restrain a wild stallion; but even the illusion of having him at her mercy was enticing, making her feel more alive than she had in days.

The moment ended all too quickly when Thor snarls and seizes both her wrists. Aided by his grip and pushing from his knees, he sends Natasha flipping backward over his head. Before her back even hit the mat, he had reversed their positions and now leaned hovering over her.

“Still. Not. Swift. Enough.” Thor ground out.

Perhaps she’d judged too quickly, but being over powered by Thor almost gave her as much of a rush as having her fingers around his neck. And he looked all too satisfied with himself as he eyed Natasha under him trying to catch her breath.

“Well I had you going for a good 45 minutes till now, so screw you.” Natasha chides.

Thor smirks, “I was holding back.”

“And so was I.” She challenges.

“Really?” He teases, leaning in closer to whisper. “I would have never guessed.”

“And again I reiterate, screw you.” She punctuates, with a roll of her eyes.

He smiles down at her again, less smug now, but more genuine. They’re still so close that a few stray strands of his blond hair began to tickle her face . It is in the quiet that Natasha becomes ultra-aware of the fact that he’s still on top of her, pinning her to the mat-- all warmth, sweat sheened and bare skinned from the waist up. The panting female in her simply appreciated basking in the glorious view, yet the assassin in her considered how quick she could have had him strangled in a vice thigh grip by now. Well, it wasn’t like he could actually pass out so easily anyway, but a girl couldn’t help trying to regain the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Thor wipes his semi- bloodied nose with the back of his hand, seeming almost proud to see crimson stain his knuckles.

“You drew blood. You are a worthy opponent indeed.”

And as if that settled it, he removed himself off her, offering a hand to help her up.

Natasha didn’t know if it was seeing him relish in the blood shed that set her off or just having such an attractive male re-dominate her on the mat at such proximity, but she was a bit disappointed to not have his weight holding her down anymore. And while taking a lingering moment to look him up and down, the idea of having her thighs wrapped around him was sounding better and better.

Catching her mind wandering along with her eyes, she took his hand and stood up. “You were quite the challenge yourself.”

He thanks her and goes for his shirt on a nearby bench. Natasha drinks from her water, seeing Thor from the side of her eye shaking out the untidy ponytail his hair was pulled back into.

“Had enough of me already? Looks like you’re about to clear out of here.” She says casually.

Thor slips the hair band around his wrist and looks over at her. “Aye. Surely you did not wish to go another bout, did you?”

“Oh no, not what I meant. I’m off to take a quick shower first, but afterwards I plan to brew a cup of tea.”

“That sounds pleasant.” He comments.

“Yea, it always soothes me during stress or after a good work out, but …um…I guess what I’m trying to ask is, would you care to join me? I’ll let you raid my fridge while I wash up.”

“No further need to convince me, for I would be most delighted, Lady Natasha.” Thor consents, bowing politely.

 

* * *

 

  
~Some time afterward~

“How do you like it?” Natasha was asking Thor over her own mug of tea.

With her feet curled up beneath her, Natasha was in her living room, body braced against an armrest and positioned to face Thor on the couch they shared.

“It is very good. Has a deep rich flavor.” He hummed after another sip.

“I know, right? That’s the bourbon.”

“Bourbon?”

Natasha swivels to set her cup and saucer on the end table behind her. “Yes, it’s a type of alcohol.”

“Ah, like mead.”

“Right. Like your mead, but not as potent, though I’m guilty of putting a little more than necessary in. I figured it wouldn’t affect you at all and I, well I needed the extra kick.”

“Well, the liberties you took made it no less appetizing.” He compliments.

“Thanks. It’s a spiced tea recipe from back home.”

“Home?” Thor places his now empty mug in front of him on the coffee table and gives her his full attention.

“Russia I meant. Reminds me of that time in Moscow after me and Barton’s mission. I introduced the tea to him, but he insisted we spike it with a lot more than bourbon. So I humored him and needless to say the stuff tasted horrible and got Clint drunk off his ass.”

“And yourself? Were you not affected?”

“Me? Besides the fact I can actually handle _my_ liquor, I was smart enough to not go near the stuff anymore after one taste.”

She grins in mock pride and he laughs at her, his laughter resembling the thunder he controls.

Her smile fades as she meets his eye and she says to him, voice just above a whisper. “I want to thank you.”

He leans in closer to hear her and asks, “For what?”

“For being here, for listening,” She grabs his hand, “… for acting as my distraction.”

Thor gives her hand a delicate squeeze, “Nothing pleases me more than to see you at such ease as you have been with me tonight.”

“Mmm…yea.” Natasha murmurs, relaxing into his touch.

Perhaps the cold shower she’d taken helped her last as long as she had in spite of the yearnings their sparring session had awakened, though now she was so over ignoring them. She was having a bad week and dammit she deserved a bit of tension reducing fun.

Her voice takes on a flirtatious edge. “I can think of a couple of more ways to please you.”

She snakes her free hand up the expanse of his chest, not ending its journey until she’s wrapped her arm around the base of his neck. In the back of her mind, she notes that this was almost a provocative version of how she had him on the mat earlier.

She begins to lean forward slowly.

“What are you doing?” Thor asks her once he recovers from his initial shock.

“Distracting myself…” Is all she says, which is when Thor realizes that she’s somehow got herself straddling his hips.

Oh yes, she thought again, this really was beginning to mirror their sparring position. Maybe she’d get to dominate him after all.

Meanwhile his brows furrow and his hands seek her shoulders in hopes to slow her pace.

“Wait… I think you misunderstood…”

“Shh, it’s all very clear.” She hushes him with a forefinger to his lips, “Desire is the ultimate distraction.”

Before he could say anything else, Natasha grabs a fistful of his hair and brings him up for a bruising kiss.

It wouldn’t be fair to Thor to not mention that he did try to talk some sense into the assassin – in between kisses—but she was beyond reason. And after a few minutes of her administrations, he was very much beginning to understand the sentiment about desire being distracting. This wasn’t just any eager comely maiden, it was Natasha Romanoff. If it was any woman to make a god lose all senses it would be her. Only after his conscience reminded him that at least now she was exceedingly happy, did he surrender his will and focus on her completely.


	2. The Perfect Mixture of Violence and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wakes up with Thor to face the consequences of what they did the night before, and surprisingly she doesn't regret any of it. Actually she hasn't felt more alive in weeks and she wants this to become a regular occurrence. She persuades Thor to see things her way and clarifies a few terms regarding their new agreement.

Several hours later Natasha awoke, opening her eyes to discover the warmth beneath her was Thor’s sleeping form. She rolled off her stomach and tried to shift onto her side without waking him, but either way she remained on top of him. It’s no wonder, she realizes, because they were still sharing the small space on her couch.  
  
Various articles of clothing littered the coffee table, the floor, and the back of the sofa. With a mental shrug, she grabs Thor’s t-shirt lying across the arm chair in front of her. She’s about to slip it over her bare shoulders when she notes the angry looking bruises on her hips. She can almost remember the exact moment when Thor forgot to be gentle with her.

Maybe she was wrong—she thought--maybe she _couldn’t_ handle her liquor. After all, it only took a little extra bourbon to have her offering herself to the Thunder god like his royal concubine. Yet she had to admit, she had begun entertaining such ideas hours before she’d even taken a sip. She smiles at the tantalizing memories and continues pulling the borrowed shirt on. It’s oversized on her form, but at least it’s enough to beat the chill out of the room.

Natasha’s stirring above him caused Thor to awaken. He opens his eyes and sees her lounging over him half dressed.

“You’re…you are wearing my garment.” He says, running a finger along the fabric at her collar.

She giggles despite herself because of course he would say that first.

“Sifting through the beautiful disaster we made in here seemed like too much work, so I grabbed the closest thing I could wear.”

He doesn’t answer, but rises slowly from the couch, lifting Natasha off of him in the process. He allows her to lie in his former spot and instead takes a kneeling position in front of her.

“About our time together: I had no intentions for things to reach such a…passionate level; nor did I ever seek to take advantage of your time of distress. Not that I did not enjoy it. I only fail to recollect how we reached such a circumstance.” Thor tells her, choosing his words carefully.

“Don’t worry about it, Thor. I confess, the doing was all mine.”

“You truly believe so?” He asks, sounding more at ease.

“Sure, what can I say? I was trained in the art of seduction.” She smiles at him in hopes of counteracting the chivalrous tirade she knew he was about to go into. It probably involved him leaping to the defense of feminine honor and cursing himself for corrupting her virtue, but she’d have him know she had been very willing to have whatever virtue she had left corrupted by him over and over again the night before.

He looks a little relieved until he catches the bit of bruised flesh exposed on Natasha’s shoulder.

“Still, I had not intended on being so…rough with you. I apologize.”

Natasha shrugs her shoulder to allow the loose fitting shirt to slip further off her arm, bearing the offending mark before Thor.

“What this bite mark? That’s nothing. Trust me, I like it being a little rough. And you don’t need to apologize for something I loved every minute of.”

His worry quickly dissipates as his ego soaks up her praise.

“Every moment, you say?” He repeats as he begins to look overly pleased with himself.

She leaves his question unanswered and instead laughs at his typical maleness.

He laughs with her before seemingly catching himself and turning away.

“I am not so sure we should be encouraging this behavior.” Finally he stands from his crouching position at her side and Natasha rises with him. “It would probably be for the best if this experience we had remained our last.”

“Try saying that with some pants on.” Natasha remarks, all too amused to begin to take him seriously.

Thor looks down, apparently surprised he was still in the nude. Excusing himself, he starts his search amongst the scattered clothes for his trousers. If he could hear Natasha snickering at him from behind he pretended he didn’t.

“In all seriousness, Thor, what makes you think I want our encounter to be the last?” When he turns to face her, finally dressed from the hips down, he looks a bit astonished she’d even ask.

“You would actually prefer if we continued?”

“Yea, why not?”

He was still at a loss for words so she went on. “I’m not saying we start going out to dinner, holding hands, and bringing each other chocolates and roses, but this— the exciting passion, the wild desire, the steamy romps,… I could get behind.”

“Then a physical relationship is more to your likening than an emotional one.” He declares, rounding it up into one sentence.

“Exactly. I don’t do emotional, Thor. I already told you that. And with how temperamental I’ve been, dealing with my own issues, I need something exciting and physical to take my mind off things. Whether it be sparring or… well this.” Natasha gestures to herself, still wearing his shirt as if to make a point.

“But sparring could…” Thor begins.

“No buts.” She cuts him off, “This compared with sparring… hell I like sparring, especially with you but this is just the perfect mixture of violence and pleasure to keep me in my happy place. I admit, my mind was even going there while we were sparring. I think I knew what I needed all the time. Thor, I know you wanted to help me deal earlier so I’m telling you this is a way that you can. ”

Thor had to admit she had a point, for he did want to help her. From simply gazing into her eyes he could see that she did actually seem a bit more lighthearted now than she did yesterday in the elevator.

Unfortunately, Natasha misreads Thor’s scrutinizing glance as disapproval.

“Damn, I’m pathetic. I’m practically objectifying you, begging to use you for my therapy. Look if this disgusts you, forget I ever said it.” She’s about to turn away from him but he’s standing before her in three large strides, gently holding her hands.

“Do not say that you are pathetic. You are not. And disgust is the furthest thing from my mind when I look at you. I am your friend, your comrade in arms, and you must trust that I do want to help you remove the burden from your soul. If this is truly what you desire to achieve peace of mind, I certainly have no objections.”

“You never fail to amaze me with your loyalty and valor.” Natasha smiles up at him, impressed. She had just gotten the god of Thunder to agree to a no-strings-attached fling with her and he had accepted with such grace and honor you’d think he was agreeing to slay a dragon for her. It might have just been the convenience of his presence, but deep down inside she knew Thor was the one who she needed to do this with. She’d owe him for this.

“Thank you.” She whispers, copying one of the signature moves from Thor’s Handbook for the Gallant to bring his hand up to her lips in gratitude.

He wraps his free arm around her waist and smiles at her fondly. “Say nothing of it.”

She stays lost in his earnest gaze for a few moments longer before sighing and turning serious once more.

“While we’re on the subject of saying nothing…”

Taking cues from her change of tone, Thor drops the arm around her waist. “Something else troubles you?”

“No, not exactly. I just think we should keep our little arrangement to ourselves. The rest of our team most likely won’t understand it and frankly, I don’t think it’s any of their business.”

“You wish me to swear secrecy then.” Thor doesn’t so much ask this more than he simply states it as a truth.

“Well I don’t know if it calls for the solemnity of swearing, but I would feel better if you didn’t blab it around to everyone we know.”

“Then I will not ‘blab’ as you put it. You have my oath that no accounts of our involvement will pass on to our friends from my lips.”

“That’s all I need to hear then.” Assured in this, she doesn’t shy away from Thor again. Instead she leans back toward him and plants a kiss on his pectorals. “So since that’s settled…” She trails off, giving Thor’s bicep one last squeeze before backing away. “JARVIS, could you have my shower running for me? Make it hot, I’ve got plenty of new aches to sooth.” Natasha winks at Thor from over her shoulder and makes a show of bending to collect her discarded clothes.

“Very well, Miss Romanoff.” JARVIS replies.

In the meantime, Thor doesn’t try to hide the fact that he’s ogling the generous amount of skin his shirt left exposed of her.

“Not to suggest you do not wear it well, but perhaps I could have my garment back before you retire?” Her turning forces him to drag his eyes away from her rear and back to her face.

“Oh you want this shirt?” She asks innocently, tugging at the collar of it. Once he nods, her eyes narrow wickedly. Natasha drops the bundle of clothing in her arms and taunts, “Well then, I guess you’re going to have to come and get it.”

He raises a brow at her as she teasingly lifts the edge of the shirt over her thighs. He smiles predatorily and his muscles tense like they had on the sparring mat, and then Natasha knows he’s ready for the chase. He moves before she can blink, but she’s already skirting across the living room past him and toward one of the halls. He misses her by an inch, curses to himself, and is on her tail again.

She’s laughing uncontrollably as she’s being chased, making a slide into her bathroom suite, and closing the door behind her in time only for him to burst through it again. The room is engulfed so heavily in steam she can no longer see Thor or the contents of the room. Walking cautiously backwards, Natasha follows the sound of running water in hopes of locating her walk in shower. Her breath hitches when she sees Thor’s silhouette stalking toward her out of the haze, but she only has time to gasp and then he’s upon her.

She feels the glass door at her back as she and Thor make eye contact. He leans in, and breathes into her ear, “You are swift.” She smirks up at him, remembering those words from their evening before. Thor snatches his shirt up and over her head in one swift motion before finishing, “…But not swift enough.” And as he’s kissing a trail from her earlobe down her jawline, Natasha smiles once realizing this is probably the first time she’s enjoyed getting caught during a chase.


	3. Broken Promises and Torn Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha locates Thor alone in the Rec Room and confronts him about forgetting to meet with her the night before. Accepting his heart-felt apology, she finds a sexy way to make him pay for his forgetfulness.

~The Following Evening ~

Earlier that day, Bruce had subtly suggested that Thor confiscate the remainder of the mead in the rec room bar. Dr. Banner later admitted he considered it best since no one wanted to suffer Tony making an extremely drunken idiot of himself again that night. Considering the advice wise, Thor now sat alone at one of the rec room bar stools with a jug full of the potent wine. The god had opted on polishing off the mead right then instead of taking it back to his floor.

He had been there drinking for a good several minutes before he paused with the glass midway to his lips. His head perks up slightly and then putting his mug back on the bar, Thor says, “Natasha… how fare you this evening?”

Natasha stops in her tracks, several feet behind him. Crossing her arms she remarks, “I’ve been trained in stealth so I admit, I’m impressed.”

He doesn’t turn to face her yet, but she can practically hear his smile, “Tis no small task to sense you. The gait in your step, the rhythm of your heart, it is all very telling. Your effort is commendable, however.”

“If we weren’t on the same side, I’d almost find that unsettling.” Natasha smirks, finally continuing toward the bar.

He glances at her this time, obviously amused, “How fortunate that we are then.” As he takes another swig of mead, she slides in next to him on a stool.

Natasha eyes him downing the last of it and waits till he sets the mug down again.

“Thor…” She begins hesitantly. “You do remember our agreement from the other morning, don’t you?”

Something changes in Thor’s expression, but he replies, “Aye, how could I forget?”

“Well apparently you already have. You forgot you were supposed to come over last night.”

Instantly his error seemed to don on him. “Of course, Anthony had invited me to bring mead and join him and Barton for drinks. My sincerest apologies. I had failed to think of my former commitment.”

He looked so genuinely remorseful that Natasha couldn’t bear being peeved at him any longer, after all, that wasn’t what she had come there for.

She offers him her finest smile, “I know, and your apology is accepted.” Before Thor could grin in relief she adds, “Besides, there’s another way you can make retribution.”

He narrows blue eyes at her, watching as she scoots off her seat and draws closer to him.

Thor swivels ‘round on the stool to face her, but he soon realizes this is a mistake.

“Natasha…” He says in warning, seemingly guessing her intentions.

“What?” She tries to answer innocently while she eases into the space between his legs.

As she drags a finger across the front buckle of his jeans, she adds cheekily, “I’m only taking matters into my own hands.”

“Yes, I have noticed.” Thor comments without humor.

She brings said hands up to his shirt collar and pulls him into a prolonged kiss.

Once they finally break away, Thor manages to catch his breath and admonish her, “This is not the place… we shouldn’t. Not here.”

“Why not?” Natasha pretends to listen, but she’s really working on the buttons of his shirt.

“This is a common area. Anyone could happen upon us!”

“We’ll be fine. Between the two of us, we can hear if anyone is sneaking around the halls. Besides, doesn’t the thrill of possibly getting caught make it all the more exciting?” She stops mid-loop to look at him questioningly.

“Well I…” He attempts to answer, “…Natasha…” Thor ends her name on an exasperated sigh after she straddles his lap and impatiently rips the remaining buttons loose. “Wait, slow down… you mustn’t….”

She ignores his broken plea, but notices the t-shirt underneath and scowls, “Hell, you wear way too many layers for a man with your physique.”

Natasha starts to lift it from the hem, but Thor wordlessly grabs a hold of her wrists, eyes still uncertain.

She fixes him with her most determined glare. “Thor, you already lost that battle to me the other night. Are you really going to try for a rematch?”

He stares at her for minute in contemplation before finally jerking her forward for another kiss.

She kisses him till there’s no more oxygen between them, but backs away grinning, now that she’s won.

“Maybe I could share in your enthusiasm if you were wearing less clothing.” Thor suggests upon noting her obvious glee.

Standing up off his lap, Natasha unzips the pencil skirt she wore from the back and reveals sheer stockings and a slip. She steps out of her heels, kicking them to the side carelessly.

His eyes draw her in, gaze becoming lascivious; he entertains the thought of ripping the last of those clinging garments off her person. Before he could act on said desire, Natasha gestures to him and says, “Your turn.”

Thor promptly shrugs out of the button-down and pulls his remaining t-shirt off in a single fluid motion. He allows her to admire his defined torso for a second, then with a crook of his finger beckons her to come to him. She happily obliges, hiking her slip up to straddle him again. Thor anchors his hands to the small of her back; in return Natasha digs her nails into his biceps.

Taking advantage of the bared flesh before her, Natasha kisses across the expanse of his chest. Thor’s touch moves up to cradle the nape of her neck and he gives her more access by leaning backward until the bar counter is at his back. When she reaches those deliciously solid abs of his, she can’t resist taking a nip at them from between her teeth.

As she bites at the hard muscle, Thor’s breath becomes ragged and his eyes flutter between open and shut.

Gauging his reaction, she experimentally swipes her tongue across his navel.

He bucks up suddenly toward the contact and utters something foreign in an alien tongue.

Natasha ceases her nibbling to cock a brow at him from above.

“Don’t have damn clue what you just said, but I’d like to hear you to say it again.”

The god chuckles amused but repeats the phrase again as he leans up toward her, drawing out the syllables slowly and never breaking eye contact as he does.

She shivers at the deepness of his cadence and a pleasured whimper escapes her that seems to push Thor over the edge.

Before she knew it they’ve both risen, her thighs still gripping his waist and him carrying her to one of the nearby sofas.

Landing with an “oomph”, the next sound she registers is Thor ripping her stockings in two. Without another thought, he tosses the shreds over his shoulder. There’s no chance to object after she feels the sucking sensation of wet kisses down her neck, trailing toward her cleavage. He plays at her game by biting at the swell of bosom slipping out from beneath her blouse. Her protests quickly go forgotten.

“Oh God!!” Natasha gasps, hands automatically reaching to tug at his long hair.

Pulling free from her, Thor holds his head back and booms with laughter.

The assassin frowns. “Care to share with the class what’s so fricken funny?”

He looks down at her fondly, the corners of his eyes crinkling with good humor. “You… calling out for a god in _my_ presence.”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Yes, I’m sure that one never gets old.” She adds dryly.

Thor chuckles again and she feels its vibration reverberating through his chest to her body beneath.

He leans down over her once again, whispered words hot in her ear, “Rest assured, I like it when you call out my name.” Then she feels his rough hands go up under her blouse. She hears that dreadful sound of fabric ripping, and much to her astonishment, she realizes he’s somehow torn her bra out from under the blouse.

Slightly irritated, Natasha cries, “My God, Thor!! Do you have a vendetta against my wardrobe or something?”

Thor just offers her a devilish grin, though Natasha’s not sure if it’s because of her ironic use of ‘god’ again or not. Either way, it proved he was obviously not very sorry about what he had done.

At least he’s attentive, is what Natasha rationalizes while she watches the Thunderer hook her leg across his shoulder and plant kisses down its length.

And she supposed she could only blame herself for riling him up.

She momentarily loses her thought because he stops at the edge of her slip and slyly catches her gaze. He then proceeds to deliver the same fate to her underskirt that her stockings and bra had just suffered.

Well, Natasha resigns silently, maybe she’ll get lucky and no one will spot her sneaking back to her floor in shreds of clothing. Or maybe she’ll just take a lesson from their first encounter and steal one of Thor’s shirts. He didn’t need the extra layers anyway.


	4. Bite Your Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vigorous roll in the sheets, Natasha teases Thor about his past lovers.

“God…” Natasha was panting, watching Thor lay back down on the bed next to her, his eyes facing the ceiling. “I thought _I_ was in good shape, but you’re actually starting to tire me out.”

“Too much?” Thor asks, glancing over at her.

She laughs a bit hysterically, and then scoots over so she’s lying on her stomach next to him. “It’s never too much.” Shifting positions uncomfortably, she pulls out from underneath her a bra torn asunder between each cup. “But you could try to hold back on the clothes ripping. This is the fourth time you’ve literally torn my underwear off of me in pieces. I’m gonna run out at this rate.”

Natasha holds the sad excuse for a bra before him, and he chuckles unremorsefully. “I do not have patience for your tiny Midgardian undergarments.”

She slides back to his side, idly tracing the definition of his abs with her fingertips. “I bet you had plenty of corsets ripping all over your bedroom back in Asgard.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Well you’re handsome, powerful, an heir to royalty… and I don’t know about where you come from, but here on Earth those kind of things tend to make the women pretty eager.”

“I did delight in many a maiden in my pastimes.” Thor admits, threading a hand through Natasha’s fiery locks.

“Hmm, yes and I guarantee when you finished ‘delighting’ in them they returned home a maiden no more. I bet the fathers wept whenever they saw you coming.” She jokes.

Thor has the decency to look a bit sheepish. “My own father almost wept himself I am sure. He did not exactly approve of my show of conquests as you could imagine. But it is different now. I am not as brash as I was in my days of youth and not as half so arrogant.”

“Right of course….you’re only about a third arrogant now.” She feels him chuckle deep within his chest.

He looks down at her, blue eyes sparklingly. “Bite your tongue, vixen.”

Licking her lips, she flirts in return, “How ‘bout you come and bite it for me?”

With a growl he’s rolled over and has pinned her to the mattress. Their lips only meet for an instant before they hear JARVIS speak. “I am sorry to interrupt, but earlier Miss Romanoff, you asked me to remind you about today’s video conference with Director Fury.”

Natasha was already breathless for another kiss, why was JARVIS pestering her about something she already knew? She grits her teeth and replies, “Yes JARVIS, I know. You already told me hours ago.”

She’s about to pull Thor down by his hair for said kiss when the AI makes a sound like clearing his throat, “Pardon me yet again, but I did find it wise to report that the conference has begun approximately five minutes ago. The others are all waiting for both you and Mr. Odinson to attend.”

Natasha springs up so fast, Thor would have suffered a blow to the face if he hadn’t have moved off her in time.

“Crap! Thor, we’re gonna be late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have followed or are planning to follow my related fic, "Confessions of an Assassin and a god," then this chapter is set before the events of "Missing the Meeting."


	5. Move Over Whip Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha hops on a kitchen counter to show the Thunder god how to have a good time with whip cream. Just as they were getting down to business, she gets an accidental preview of the Thor's electrifying abilities. Though surprised at first, this doesn't prevent her from wanting to take advantage of this new found sensation.

Upon his arrival, Thor had taken one look at Natasha, all clad in a loosely tied bathrobe of silk and had asked, “Should not we be headed for your bed chambers?” Her robe rode high on her thighs and offered a peek of lacy lingerie through its plunging neckline. But Natasha had caught Thor by the hand and led him toward the kitchen.

“We will. I just wanted to show you a way we could spice things up even more.” She releases his hand when she gets to the fridge and pulls out a can of Reddi Whip.

Thor watches curiously as she hops up on the counter and starts to shake the can.

“With whipping cream?”

She nods and crooks a finger to beckon him closer.

“Unless we are having dessert, I fail to see your intentions.”

Smiling, Natasha hooks her forefingers into his belt loops to pull him near enough for his legs to touch hers hanging over the counter. “Oh you’ll see them soon enough.”

Without saying a word, she squirts some along Thor’s collar bone. He inhales sharply at the coolness of it sliding down his chest. Then he gasps for an entirely different reason when she leans in and starts to lap the cream from his skin with her tongue. He’s already throwing his head back when she begins to unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt.

“Oops , looks like I made a bit of a mess.” Natasha says with a kittenish grin, before going back to lick up the melting remnants of whip cream from Thor’s chest.

She feels Thor grab the Reddi Whip from behind her so she looks up at him. Suddenly he’s even closer than he was before and …were his eyes always that shade of gray?

Her thoughts are interpreted as he rumbles in a low voice, “I daresay I am beginning to understand.” He spreads her robe open with one hand and squirts the whip cream along the frilly neckline of her lingerie using the other.

“And I like it.” He adds, before delving for the Reddi Whip above her bosom.

Natasha squirms in delight from the sensation, clutching to his golden hair and laughing breathlessly. When he finishes she pulls him up for a taste of his lips. He drops the can on the counter while they kiss and uses both his hands to grip her tightly by the hips. It’s in the heat of this moment that Natasha feels a slight shock from his palms. She pauses to stare up at him, but he’s oblivious to it, only now planting kisses on her neck instead of her lips. When he runs one hand along her lower back, the lights flicker and she yelps, feeling a stronger shock yet again.

Natasha scrambles backward on the kitchen counter in surprise. Thor’s panting now, his eyes swirling a stormy gray. She can almost smell the energy in the air as all the kitchen appliances cycle on and reset.

“What the hell was _that_!?” She finally asks him.

Thor looks embarrassed. “I apologize… my powers… I must have lost control in my excitement.”

“Oh.” Is all she can say because frankly, she’d almost forgotten she’d been getting busy with a Thunder God these last couple of days.

He guiltily gives her the once over. “Did I harm you?”

“Oh no. Just caught me off guard that’s all. It was pretty intense though. Especially that last one.” She slides back to the edge of the counter nearer to Thor, her curiosity getting the better of her. “Do you …do you think you could maybe do it again?”

“If that is what you wish.” Thor bows his head at her and when he blinks the blue in his eyes fade to gray again.

He steps back into her personal space and allows her to unloosen several more buttons on his shirt and place her hands across his chest.

She hums softly, content to feel the power reverberating just beneath his skin. With him controlling it, the sensation was a lot more pleasant and exhilarating.

“I could get used to this.” She tells him, sliding her hands over his arm muscles. Reaching to her left, she goes for the whip cream, then grasping his right hand, she squirts swirls of it around his middle finger. Natasha flicks her eyes back up at Thor seductively before taking the finger into her mouth, relishing how the power coursing through him tickles her tongue. He groans and grips the base of her neck with his other hand, sending electrifying spurts of energy down her back. Natasha abandons his finger to whimper at his touch. “Yes… _that_ , keep doing _that_.”

The encouragement making him devilish, Thor slides a hand under her robe to pinch the flesh of her rear. Natasha’s practically bucking off the tabletop when this drives another tingling current deep into her tailbone. She rides out the electric waves, digging her sharp nails into his upper chest as punishment… or maybe it was really a reward from the way his eyes closed and breath catches. The air around her crackles menacingly, yet Natasha can’t help but savor the feeling.

“Well move over whip cream, I found a new kink.” She remarks, not at all astonished to find herself taking fondly to electro-stimulation .

Risking it all, she goes in for the kiss; and though her hair’s standing on end and her entire suite’s flashing like a strobe light, she doesn’t regret it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have followed or are planning to follow my related fic, "Confessions of an Assassin and a god," then this chapter is set before the events of "Stark’s Lightening Rod Theory."


	6. Countless Wanton Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the heat of the moment, Natasha begs Thor not to shy away from being a little rough with her, and he seems more than happy to comply. Also, she indirectly learns something about his grasp on foreign languages.

Natasha had just returned from the library levels after picking herself out a few more novels for her amusement during her down time. Once locking the door, she sets her short stack of books on the nearby book stand and heads for the kitchen to mix herself a shot of vodka and cranberry juice. She’s on her second shot when she perks her head up toward the dimming light bulb above her head. She watches until it flares up to its original brightness, then she abandons her drink on the bar and pauses to listen. 

Walking slowly through the living room she calls out, “I know you’re here. I can tell someone is in the house and from the mini power surge I just witnessed; I’m guessing it’s you Thor.” Senses on high alert, Natasha steps into one of her halls.

“Thor. You know it’s pointless to hide, from me of all people. Besides, I could just have JARVIS locate you.”

Yet somehow it even surprises her when he lunges out at her from a darkened doorway.

She draws in a sharp breath at him snatching up her wrists. “But then, what would be the sport in that?” He said, sending his energy crackling into her extremities.

Natasha gnaws her lower lip as the tingles rush through her.

“Mmm... you definitely know how to keep the spark alive.” She utters softly.

“There is plenty more where that comes from.” Thor murmurs.

He harshly grips her shoulders and shoves her against the wall. A roll of thunder in the distance echoes the smack of her back hitting the plaster. 

Natasha squeezes her eyes shut and starts to whisper, “Yes... it’s okay be rough….” 

Trailing off she gets lost in the sound of rain pattering against a nearby window, her only anchor to reality is Thor’s strong grip on her shoulders and the scrape of his scruff against her throat. She opens her eyes to meet his cloudy grays in front of hers. She continues her whispered babble, slipping in and out of Russian,” … be rough… Мне это нужно грубая. Когда вы Просто Возьмите меня ... dominate and use me….Пожалуйста, быть жестокой.”

The look in Thor’s eyes is dangerous when he repeats her plea in English. “Brutal?”

His voice seems to go down another octave when he grabs her by the throat. “Be careful what you wish for. Have you not received enough bruises to last you a lifetime?” His clutch is not enough to seriously hinder her oxygen or crush a windpipe, but it’s just what Natasha seeks. She smiles to herself like a cat that’s gotten the cream.

“Or maybe you enjoy the sinful reminders and how close our friends are to the brands which prove you are mine --mine to do the countless wanton things which you crave.” Thor does not give her time to answer, instead he lifts her up, stealing her breath away with a kiss. Wrapping her legs around him for support, Natasha allows him this for a moment, but eventually draws his attention by biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Thor responds with a hiss and drops her to her feet. 

He licks his stinging lips in frustration and the rain outside reflects his mood by falling in torrents.

“Let me worry about my ‘sinful reminders,’ you just give me something to remember.” She retorts, lightening streaks from a window playing shadows ominously across her face. “And since when can you understand Russian?”

“Tis the Allspeak. I can understand and speak most every established language in this realm and plenty more.”

“Oh really now?” A mischievous look flickers across the assassin’s face. “Then I have several filthy Russian phrases I’d love to hear you growl into my ear as you do those countless wanton things you spoke of.”

Thor leers down at Natasha as she slithers a hand up his shirt alluringly. Impatient, he stoops down to capture her lips in a frantic kiss. He breaks away gasping just as a deafening crack of thunder sounds from outdoors. “You will drive me wild. Enough talk. I shall have you now.” 

And with that Thor lifts her up and proceeds to carry a squealing Natasha over his shoulder in the direction of her bedroom. 

She stops laughing long enough to command JARVIS to enact Privacy Mode against any prying teammates. 

JARVIS, as always, does as he is told; though he is certain her joke about being Thor’s private Russian tutor would be much funnier if he were human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have followed or are planning to follow my related fic, "Confessions of an Assassin and a god," then this chapter is set during the events of "Bypassing Privacy Mode."
> 
> Oh and in case you're wondering what Nat was ranting about in broken Russian, the entire English/Russian sentence translates together as,“Yes... it’s okay to be rough…be rough… I need it rough. When you simply take me...dominate and use me. Please, be brutal.” 
> 
> Mind you, this may not be completely accurate Russian since I had only added the language to create an authentic look, thus I used an online translator to compose the passage during writing.


	7. A Brewing Animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another evening of passion, Thor warns Natasha that their teammates are more aware of their secret arrangement than they both realize. Natasha fails to take him seriously at first, thus leading to their first disagreement.

It was not long before midnight and the rainfall was gently waning from a hasty storm the lover’s earlier activities had sprouted yet again. Thor sat waiting on a lounge chair for Natasha near the holographic fireplace in her living room. She enters from the kitchen, the bath towel now off her hair, leaving her shower dampened tresses free.

Natasha hands Thor a glass of wine, then once reaching for her own resting nearby, drapes herself across his lap. “Here’s your refill.”

“Thank you kindly.”

“Sure, no problem. I should probably go easy on the wine myself though.” She laughs to herself more than anything and lazily runs a hand through Thor’s blond mane.

Thor leans into her touch. “You have only had one glass, have you not?”

“True. But you know me, shouldn’t even get me started. And I need to be totally focused tomorrow when I take on Clint during training.”

The god ceases fidgeting with her robe’s collar and visibly stiffens. “I am not quite certain your invitation was received as cordially by him as you had imagined.”

Natasha frowns as she places her now empty glass down. “Why? Did you tell Clint or not?”

“Aye, I told him. Though I sense a brewing animosity in him.”

“He’s probably just pissed because I’ve blown him off these couple of weeks since…well since us... and maybe a little before us.”

“No. He is hostile toward me.”

“You?” Natasha questions, smiling in a lighthearted manner, “Now why would anyone have a bone to pick with you?” She begins nuzzling her nose against his cheek, but he turns away.

“You know why.” His voice goes dark.

Scowling, she pulls away to give him a pointed look. “All right fine, so Clint’s not an idiot. He probably knows I’ve been spending time with you for some reason and he’s a little jealous. But he’s a big boy, he’ll get over it.”

Thor shakes his head. “That is not all. I believe the others are becoming aware of our ruse as well.”

“Oh they have no idea, and even if they did have one, they have no proof to go along with it.” With a shrug, Natasha whisks away Thor’s glass from between his fingers to steal the last few gulps of his wine. “Why do you think I initiate privacy mode whenever we meet? I’m being careful.”

“That is beside the point. Their curiosity will lead them to uncovering everything eventually.” Thor gets up abruptly, forcing Natasha to slide off his lap and stand too.

“Just a pity. We were having such a fun night until you had to go and ruin it.” Natasha sing songs.

“Well it is the truth!” Thor declares, the rain outside picking up again.

Natasha winces as she hears the nearby rumble of thunder.

She puts her hands up in a nonthreatening gesture. “Hey, just calm down, Thor. God, I’m surprised you’re getting so riled up about nothing.”

A flash of lightning strikes in the window behind him. “Nothing? Do you think I speak simply to quicken dead silences?”

Thor continues, “And our friends are much wiser than you give them credit. Just today I had to hide the truth from the good Captain who was in fact very near to it himself. He has been nothing but straightforward with me since the day we met and to have to refrain from being wholly honest with him as he outright confronts me,” He turns away from her now, his tone grave, “ … it pains me deeply.”

Regretting her former attitude, Natasha walks up behind Thor to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her voice is composed as she apologizes, “Look Thor, I didn’t mean to be so flippant when you’re obviously in this mess because I asked you to be. I’m sorry, truly. And I do hear you.”

He turns to face her again, face not as grim as before. She takes his hand. “So if you think they’re on to us, we’ll give ‘em less reason to be suspicious. We just won’t meet as often anymore. Less suspicion means fewer chances we have to lie. Does that sit well with you?”

She looks up at him expectedly and he nods. “Indeed, it does.”

“Great, then I’m relieved. Truth is, our rendezvous have been so much fun for me that I’m being selfish, not wanting to let it go for anything. I don’t even think I’m doing this with you for the same reasons I started anymore.”

When Natasha holds her head down self-consciously, Thor lifts her chin so they meet eyes. “We can do this for any reason you want to. Do not think I have not enjoyed our time together as well.”

“Thank you.” She says, her face lighting up once again, “I needed to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have followed or are planning to follow my related fic, "Confessions of an Assassin and a god," then this chapter is set after the events of the "Elevator Confrontation."


	8. Insatiable, I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Natasha never seem to get enough of each other; consequently, their fellow Avengers are close to discovering this as well. While lounging in the god's bedroom, Natasha shares with the Thunderer her developing plan to get everyone off their trail once and for all.

They were in Thor’s bedroom for a change. Natasha lay sprawled across him -- her hands ghosting across his bare abs-- the both of them tangled in sheets but too content in the afterglow to move.

“Damn, you’re absolutely gorgeous, you know that?” She had said suddenly, cutting into the comfortable silence.

She then starts from his jawline and goes on to place a line of light kisses all down his chest.

His muscles flex as he swings over an arm to place around her. “How curious... I was thinking the same about _you_.”

Natasha doesn’t seem to hear his returning compliment, for she’s busy kissing her way back up to his face.

“And you’re such an animal…. so wild and raw. God it really gets me going…”

She stops at his ear and whispers in Russian something dreadfully naughty before nipping at his lobe from between her teeth.

“How scandalous, Lady Romanoff! You would make the fiercest battle worn warrior turn a shade of crimson.” Thor teases, hooking some of her tousled red hair behind her ears.

Natasha props herself up on one hand to smirk at him. “Oh so it’s a lady you wanted? Because it didn’t seem like it ten minutes ago.”

Thor laughs, big and hearty. “Blasphemy! A wicked minx like you suits well with my desires.”

She giggles along with him before deciding to tantalize him with details of her recent lingerie purchase. “While we’re on the subject of wicked, I got my claws on the skimpiest Viking warrioress getup I could find, and I’m sure your desires would have appreciated it tonight. Too bad it’s in my room… it had leather, fur, a cape … and everything.”

Thor looks genuinely intrigued. “A cape you say?” He rakes his eyes down her form with a ravenous look that suggests he was imagining her dressed up for him.

His voice goes deeper and husky as he adds, “If you wished to be adorned in a cape as I bedded you, I would not have you in any other but my own. Although, the fur does sound enticing.”

With that said, Thor leans low to bite down possessively on the junction between her shoulder and neck.

Natasha moans softly, arching to give him better access. “You keep talking like that and you might eventually make up for the fact you broke our plans for yesterday evening.”

The mischief in his eyes is now replaced by remorse. He kisses her collar bone apologetically and begins, “My deepest regrets, but Dr. Banner was asking for my assistance and…”

“Yes I know, and you had no chance to escape and warn me about Clint’s impromptu visit.”

Natasha cuts him off and pushes him away gently so she could reach a sitting position. “… which brings me to something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

Following her suit, Thor sits up as well. “I am listening.”

“Seeing Clint yesterday made it more clear to me than anything that what you said about him a few days ago was completely accurate.”

“I am pleased you could see for yourself. What finally gave you the impression?”

“Him throwing around hints about a buff, blond, blue eyed Avenger.”

“Ah, so he has misjudged and assumes you are involved with Steven.” Thor observes thoughtful, his expression unreadable.

Natasha quiets to study him, her brows raised. When she sees the mirth behind his eyes she shoves at him playfully. “Haha, very funny. Even funnier since I too used Cap to feign ignorance.”

Thor chuckles at her attempt to push him over, but soon turns serious again. “ By all means, continue your tale of Barton.” He says with a nod.

“Right… so Clint more than suspects about us, he knows. And what I had said was also true: the poor bastard’s obviously jealous. Now I know Barton and I am positive that this jealousy will push him until he gets what he really wants.”

“Which is?” Thor asks.

“Which is to catch us in the act; to call us out on it to our faces. And because it _is_ him, once he gets that one last hint of the obvious, he’s going on a manhunt for the truth, probably bringing every curious resident of the tower as back up.”

“As I had thought, this is serious indeed. It risks the discreetness of our arrangement.”

Natasha doesn’t miss a beat. “It won’t for long.”

Thor looks at her surprised.

“I’ve been thinking up a plan. It’s not all together finished yet, but it’s in the making. With the details I have in mind, this will be enough to throw everyone off our trail and to answer enough of Clint’s questions that’s he’s happy to live on in denial of us. But Thor, for this to work, you have to be on-board for this last grand deceit.” She looks at him hopefully and he nods.

“Anything you devise I shall agree to.”

“Fantastic.” Natasha slides out the bed and reaches for her robe still caught on Thor’s bedpost.

“Then we’ll be in touch. I’ll have you meet me an hour or so before this all goes down with specifics, it’ll be in my gym on movie night.”

“The gymnasium?”

“Don’t worry, it’s a part of the plan. I’ll tell you later exactly when to meet me. For now remember: in my training room on movie night.”

“Yes of course.” Thor promises. He watched Natasha glance around for her robe tie and doesn’t speak again until he sees her spot it lying on the decorated rug by the bed. “But is that not only in a few short days? Will you be prepared in time?”

“Sure I will. All I have to do is get our stories straight.” She twists the silk tie in her fingers and makes a loop. Stepping closer to the bed, she wraps the tie around Thor’s neck, drawing him near her. “Trust me, handsome, I’m a professional. I perpetuate lies all the time during covert SHIELD missions.”

Natasha places a lingering kiss on his lips before making an effort to pull away. “Now, do you mind if I use your bath?”

Thor takes advantage of her closeness to yank her back into his arms again. “Only if you do not mind sharing.”

“I swear! You are insatiable.” She states in mock surprise as he playfully licks a stripe down her throat.

She can’t begin to hide her smile at his returning quip. “Yet you are the one begging for more when I take you.”

Natasha only smiles because it’s so very true. She does beg for more when she’s with him, and she’s usually so far gone she can barely beg in English. Good thing he can understand her when she spews out Russian, Natasha muses. Then, as he lifts her up bridal style to carry her to the bath, she smiles even wider, knowing she’ll be babbling Russian again very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have followed or are planning to follow my related fic, "Confessions of an Assassin and a god," then this chapter is set a day after the events of "Subtly Wasn’t My Intention."


	9. My Chambers or Yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Thor have been enjoying their ongoing fling together for the past several weeks. When faced with a chance to get their nosy team off their backs, Natasha successfully devises a plan to help retain the privacy of their arrangement. Now in the clear for good, the god and assassin celebrate their new found freedom ...in an elevator.

Although movie night had long been forgotten, Natasha and the others had found plenty to entertain themselves with. In between drinks, they had a good laugh over the awkward events of the evening while congregating around the Rec Room’s bar. Yet before long, Bruce excused himself so he could retire to his personal labs, Steve had bowed out with hopes of working the punching bags before bed, and Thor admitted that he too sought the solace of his private floor before bidding his friends goodnight. A few more shots later and roughly fifteen minutes after Thor’s departure, Natasha too abandoned Tony and Clint to their own mischief.

She was rounding the halls in a brisk pace toward the elevators, when suddenly she was caught at the wrist by someone hiding to her right and slammed against the nearest wall.

The assassin didn’t seem all too surprised to now have the God of Thunder pinning her in place, looming over her with all power and strength and with something primal and wanton in his gaze.

“Leaving so soon, my darling temptress?” He growled into her ear, voice deep, gravelly, and heavy with his Asgardian accent.

“Thor…” Natasha’s grin is almost undetectable, “I wasn’t sure you’d still be waiting for me.” And because she cannot resist it, she runs her hands up his biceps teasingly before shoving him away. Smirking, she adds, “By the way, don’t think I didn’t know you were there.”

He obliges her pushing and moves away to simply stand before her.

“Of course, I wouldn’t dream of it.” He says more solemnly, but there’s a smile at his lips.

Natasha notes he’s still wearing the cotton tee from the gym, so leaning forward, she absentmindingly begins to drag her nails underneath its hem to scrape at the rock solid abs hidden there. “Besides, when you’re in this mood, the electric charge in the room is kind of hard to ignore.”

She glances up to meet his stare and finds the hungry gaze has returned. Thor’s eyes darken to that familiar shade of storm cloud gray as he grabs one of her hands. Little tingly tendrils of power seem to leak from his palm into her fingertips as he starts to bring it to his lips.

“I blame you for that.” Is all he says, and before she has a chance to retort, he’s pushed her up against the wall again and is devouring her neck.

That it’s a miracle his stubble is so soft is what Natasha thinks in a fleeting moment. She knows with her frequently partaking in this particular activity, she’d be bound to suffer a fierce case of beard burn along with those tell-tale bruises. Breathlessly she grabs at his hair, yanking so hard she’s pulled loose the tie that kept it ponytailed, sending it tumbling to the floor.

“Wait, Thor, wait! We can’t … hold on… not here!” She manages to utter in between gasps. With that said to no avail, she resorts to jabbing him in the abdomen with her elbow. He backs off, looking slightly annoyed while his chest heaves rhythmically in the wake of his former exertion.

“Let’s not get sloppy,” She scolds him, “The others could wander back up here any second and Clint and Tony are still right around the hall in the rec room.”

He seems to come to his senses and mumbles in agreement, “Indeed, the others.” His eyes change back blue as he runs a hand through his now freed hair. After a pause Thor says, “Since we speak of the others, are you certain they won’t suspect anything again?”

Natasha stops smoothing the static-induced frizz out of her own mane to look at him. “Trust me Thor, everything went according to plan and they bought the story I told them like it was going out of style.”

Thor sounds unconvinced, “Even Barton?”

“Especially Barton. Look, I knew they figured something risqué was going on between us. But that’s why it was so important they finally catch us ‘in the act.’ ” She pairs the last phrase with air quotes.

“And the tale you told them, you are sure it is believable?” Thor asks, following Natasha as she starts for the elevators once again.

“The best lie is rooted in truth and I basically told them the truth with some false insinuations here and there.”

Thor makes a thoughtful noise from the back of his throat; meanwhile, the elevator entrance opens.

“Isn’t it true that because of our unconventional arrangement, I found an outlet for my pent up frustrations? Or also that it’s very true I enjoy being manhandled?” Nat gives the muscle in Thor’s arm a squeeze to punctuate her naughty in-joke.

Thor chuckles amused, “Rightly said, for I can testify as firsthand witness to that particular truth.” He motions for her to step on the elevator before him.

Winking at him playfully, she walks into the elevator, then returns to the subject at hand, “I simply fabricated the real reasons behind the bruises and random thunder storms. But that too is in our favor because as far as they know, all those obvious signs can continue, because they’ll only point to us sparring together.”

Thor looks at her in admiration and remarks, “You are as cunning as you are…”

“Lethal?” Natasha guesses, waiting for the elevator door to close before she presses herself up against his strapping form, sliding her fingers through the god’s blond locks.

The admiring gaze turns into the predatory leer he wore earlier. “I was going to say beautiful, but lethal is just as flattering.”

“Damn right it is.” Natasha answers with unabashed bravado. Now standing on her tippy toes to nip at his ear, she whispers suggestively. “You know, all that tousling around together today on the gym mat made me miss our usual form of wrestling. What do you say we make up for lost time?”

“My chambers, or yours?” The Thunderer rejoins almost instantly. He looks down at her with an expression that is smug yet heated, and Natasha is so enthralled by it, she almost ignores how electric the surrounding air feels or how the elevator lights flicker in response. Upon his blinking, it becomes evident Thor’s eyes have turned that stormy shade once again, though the rumbling thunder currently heard rattling the building was proof enough of this.

The last logical thought Natasha has is when she wonders whether JARVIS had enough discretion to direct their elevator to the appropriate floor without being instructed , and then Thor actually moves toward her with the speed of lightening. He’s holding her against the cool metal walls, he’s effortlessly lifting her off the ground, and he’s assaulting her lips with fervor; so all she could do was melt into his otherworldly taste of thunder showers, ozone, and unbridled power and hope to some other god that Thor doesn’t bring a hurricane down on Stark Towers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have followed or are planning to follow my related fic, "Confessions of an Assassin and a god," then this chapter is set after the events of "Inquiring Minds." 
> 
> And yes I know I already posted this before on here as a single one-shot, but I did so because originally I had written this last scenario first. Only several months later was I inspired to work backwards and create this whole new story from the beginning. So because it seemed like the most appropriate ending, I hereby conclude my BlackThunder collection with this chapter, "My Chamber Or Yours."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hot and Bothered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098653) by [UnknownnobodysAltFics (Unknownnobody32)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/UnknownnobodysAltFics)




End file.
